


Explosion

by bluemermaid54



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: I love their friendship and this scene really tugged at my heart, Missing Scene, after Tink saves him from that bomb, needed a little more to the scene so I decided to write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid54/pseuds/bluemermaid54
Summary: "Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world."
Relationships: Peter Pan & Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Explosion

Peter Pan lifted his head and wiped the soot from his eyes. 

“Hook . . . It _was_ a bomb.” He jumped to his knees. “Why, if it hadn’t been for Tink-” 

His eyes widened. He stood up. “Tinker Bell!” 

___ 

As Peter began pulling the pink bow on the present Wendy had left for him, suddenly a burst of urgent bells alerted him Tinker Bell had returned. 

“Hi, Tink!” he said excitedly, their argument forgotten. “Look what Wendy left me.” 

Immediately Tink began pulling on the bow as much as her tiny body would allow her. But, of course, Peter was stronger. 

“Hey! Stop that, stop that, what’s the matter with you?” he asked, brows furrowed. But Tink had no time to argue. She flew in front of Peter, forming her fingers in the shape of a hook, bells sounding loud and insistent to Peter’s ears. 

“Hook?” 

She kicked her legs and swung her arms in and out rapidly. 

“A bomb?” Peter said, surprised. But he waved her off. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

But before he even finished his sentence the box had already begun to smoke. It shook faster, and faster in Peter’s hands before it gained gravity of its own and emitted a loud ringing noise. 

Tinker Bell flew forward and pushed the bomb as far away as she could out of Peter’s grip, and before either of them could react on the bomb exploded and both their worlds went black. 

____

A pile of dirt fell directly behind Peter. He jumped and leaped over some wood, and when he got no response from Tink his second attempt was more distressed. 

“Tink?” 

He looked around and tried to see as dust clouded his vision. 

“Tinker Bell?” 

A faint chiming sound. Off in the distance. No direction, no light. He saw nothing. 

“Where are you, Tink?” 

He ducked under large pieces of wood and swiveled his head to look around. 

“Tink? Tinker Bell!” 

More chimes. Softer this time. But this time he saw her. Her golden glow flickering off in the distance behind two pieces of wood. But he saw her. Even as more dust and wood fell around him, he saw her. 

Peter hurriedly pulled back rocks, wood, anything that stood in the way between him and his fairy. Who for all he knew could be hurt, or dying. Panic rose in his chest. 

“Tink,” he said again, softly. He hovered off the ground as he removed more wood. 

He heard the bells again, and saw her light. Closer. 

“Are you alright?” 

More chimes. 

“Wendy . . .” 

She spoke in hushed tones. 

“The boys . . .” 

Peter whipped his head back and forth, dodging another avalanche of dust and dirt. 

“But I’ve gotta save you first!” he insisted. He got down on his hands and knees, crawling under fallen trees and thick, sharp branches. He pushed through. He had to get to Tinker Bell, no matter the cost. Wendy and the boys could wait. This couldn’t. 

“Hold on, Tink, hold on,” he pleaded, her chimes continuing softly all the time. He gulped when he saw her light flicker. “Don’t go out.” 

He crawled over to the lit up pieces of wood, listening to her chimes like a lifeline. As long as she was still talking, she was still alive. 

“Don’t you understand, Tink?” he said brokenly, hovering over her. “You mean more to me than anything in this whole world.” 

Another avalanche rained down right on top of them. Peter threw his body over Tink’s to protect her. He buried his head in his hands and waited for it to be over. It felt like it never stopped. When it finally did, he hesitantly lifted his head and looked down at Tinker Bell, whose light was still flickering. 

She looked up at him, crestfallen. Peter had no idea this was all her fault. If she hadn’t been so jealous and told Captain Hook Peter’s hiding place, this would have never happened. And she tried to tell him, as best as she could in her weakened condition. 

“You told Hook . . . Hangman’s Tree?” Peter looked confused, perplexed, like he couldn’t even believe that his most trusted ally could do such a thing. 

Tinker Bell’s chimes got louder, insisting. Peter just shook his head, as if in denial. But instead of getting angry like she thought he would, he reached down and gently scooped her into his arms. 

“None of that matters now, Tink,” he said softly, looking at her. "You _saved_ me." 

Tink’s heart fluttered in shock. Peter . . . _wasn't_ mad at her? 

Peter stood them up and looked around for a way out. He realized, with worry, that the only way out was up. And that meant dodging sharp, thick tree branches. But they could do it. He and Tink could get through anything. 

“We’ve gotta get out of here. Can you fly?” 

She attempted standing up once, twice, then when she was finally up on her third try she flapped her wings and found they were covered in soot. Frustrated, she plopped back down in Peter’s palm and felt her glow go slightly orange. 

“It’s okay, Tink, it’s okay. I’ve gotcha. I’m gonna get us out of here, alright?” 

Her glow calmed back down she settled in Peter’s hand, but she tensed again and felt her cheeks go pink as she remembered the real reason why she agreed to work with Captain Hook. She tried to tell Peter, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She crossed her little legs and pouted. 

“You were jealous?” asked Peter, chuckling in response. “Like I didn’t already know? You know I didn’t mean it when I said I banished you forever. I could never get far without you, Tink. I just wanted to show Wendy and the boys what Neverland was really all about . . .” He sighed, sitting on the ground for a moment even though another avalanche could hit them at any second. “But it looks like Hook got to them first.” 

More chimes.

“Okay, you’re right. The Indians were pretty fun.” 

She crossed her arms sassily at him, nodding her little head. 

Peter chuckled. “I missed you, Tink.” 

She went red again. 

“I know you missed me too.” 

Some playful chimes, before she stood up and tugged on his thumb, changing the subject by bringing up Wendy and the boys. 

“Right, Wendy and the boys. We’ve got to save them,” said Peter, furrowing his brows. “Before Hook makes them walk the plank. Here, Tink, use this to wipe your wings.” Peter swiped his hat off his head and placed it next to her in the palm of his hand. 

Tink cleaned her wings to the best of her ability. They weren’t anywhere near up to her standards, but they would do for now. They had more pressing matters to attend to. Like saving the children from a crew of evil pirates that had captured them in the spot she had given away. She felt awful, and she wasn’t sure if Peter was going to let it go so easily once they were again within the safety of their own terrain. But they could deal with that later. 

She gave her wings an experimental flutter, and grinned as she successfully floated above Peter’s hand. 

Peter smiled back at her, placing the hat back on his head. Secretly he was so glad his fairy was alive and well. Even if she had done some things he wasn’t proud of. But in his heart he knew he had already forgiven her. So they set off, on their way to conclude a most exciting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and see you on the next one  
> -A


End file.
